


Missing Each Other

by BluejayKouhai



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex's baby boyfriend, Drunk Charlie, M/M, Missing their boyfriend, Possessive Alex, lovesick boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: Alex comes home for the weekend, because he misses Charlie. Charlie gets drunk and sneaks into Alex's room.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Missing Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I have written so I apologize in advance if there is any grammatical or spelling errors. I wrote Charlie as a baby when with Alex and not a confident jock in public. Alex is being a concerned boyfriend. I love Chalex they are my OTP and this has been an idea in my head for a while.

Alex was surprised by how much he would miss Charlie while he was at college. He never thought that he would love someone as much as he did for Charlie, but here he was laying on his bed thinking about him at midnight. The thought of being held in his arms while he dozed off made Alex smile. He barely finished the first month of school, but was already feeling homesick. In his drowsy mind he had decided that he was going to go home tomorrow, or today because it’s already Friday, and surprise his boyfriend. 

Waking up to his alarm with his phone in his hand he see that his class is in half an hour. “Oh shit” he mutters under his breath as he jumps out of bed and rushes into the bathroom to get ready. After brushing his teeth and combing his hair to something somewhat desirable he looks in the mirror. “It's only a few more hours, then you can be happy” he thinks to himself as a way to get through his day. When he looks at his phone he sees that he got a text from Charlie. 

Boyfriend <3: I hope you have a good day at school :) I miss you

Alex: I miss you too <3

Alex unconsciously smiles like an idiot to himself. He texted his dad to pick him up after class blaming it on homesickness, but he knew the real intentions behind it. After his dad agreed to picking him up Alex started thinking of many different ways that he could surprise Charlie for the weekend. He could invite him to coffee, to his house, or just show up at his door. The thought of seeing his boyfriend makes him forget that he has a class. After he knocked something onto the floor he realized that it was almost time for class. He jumped and rushed to class not really caring about how he looked at the moment, because he was more interested about how he is going to meet his boyfriend later. 

After his class was done he packed some stuff for the weekend and walked to the front of the school where his dad was waiting. 

“Hey buddy, how’s school going?” As Alex got into the car after putting his stuff in the trunk. 

“School is good, kinda boring, but good I guess.” Alex wanted to say more, but he didn’t think that telling his father about how much he misses his boyfriend was really the conversation he wanted to have at the moment. His father got the message and instead of asking further just turned on the radio and drove. Alex started to feel tired and laid his head down against the window, watching as cars flew past them. Seeing everything started reminding him of Charlie. The sky reminded him of Charlie’s sky blue eyes. The houses remind him of the cookies that Charlie likes to make for him. Even the birds remind him of the wacky socks that Charlie likes to wear all the time. Eventually he drifts off thinking of Charlie only to be shaken by his father saying that they were home. 

Alex noticed that it was dinner time and decided that he was probably going to see Charlie tomorrow. He sat at the dinner table and started eating his mashed potatoes. His mom asked him about school and just like before he responded with basic answers. Once he finished he excused himself from the dinner table and went to his room. Once in his room he grabs some of his homework and starts working on it while daydreaming about Charlie and his stupid smile. 

Charlie being the quarterback of the football team of course had to go these parties on a Friday night. Charlie has been thinking about Alex all week and wanted to call him. He took out his phone pulling up Alex’s contacts until one of his teammates took his phone. “Hey!” Charlie spewed out in disbelief as his teammate puts his phone in their pocket. “I'm doing this for you, have a drink I have seen you trying to call your boyfriend all week.” His teammate quickly replies. Instead of arguing he just heaves a heavy sigh and follows them into the house. 

While inside Charlie just sat in the corner holding his cup or beer. Slowly sipping at it he waits until his teammate is willing to give him back his phone. He notices that a group of girls are looking at him from the corner of his eyes. He brushes them off thinking that they are just looking at someone around him instead. Charlies decides that it is better just to put his head down and wait til this party is over so that he can go home. When one of the girls stands in front of him he lifts his head to look at her. He notices that she is beautiful, but not as beautiful as Alex. The girl is clearly drunk and she decides that it is appropriate to sit right next to him. She leans over and whispers into his ear “I think you’re cute” while trying to drape herself over him. Charlie quickly stands up nervously and says “I have a boyfriend” with a little blush on his cheeks. “I do too, but that doesn’t have to stop us” the girl says with a wink. Charlie, being the gentleman he is, backs up while the girl almost falls. “I really love him and I don’t want him to get mad at me for anything,” Charlie says as he backs up more to avoid the girl. Charlie's face heats up the more while thinking about the stuff that Alex would do to him if he finds out about this. Luckily for Charlie the girl seemed to have passed out, which gave Charlie a chance to escape. 

As Charlie goes into the main room some of his teammates drag him into a drinking game. After a few hours have gone by he is lying on one of the couches. Being called awake Charlie realizes that his phone was in the front of his eyes. “You can go home if you want,” his teammates say as he hands back his phone. “I don’t want home, I want Alexxxx” Charlie slurred out in his drunken state. His teammate seems to chuckle at Charlie as he is acting like a big baby. “How about I take you to Alex’s house then?” his teammate asks hoping for Charlie to get up. “He isn’t home” Charlie says, pouting. His teammate decides to take Charlie home so that he can sleep off the alcohol. Getting into the car Charlie gives his teammate an address and falling asleep in the passenger seat. The drive was relaxing, and Charlie seems to doze off again. 

When Charlie wakes up he notices that he is at Alex’s house. He gets out and says his goodbyes to his teammate. Charlie goes to Alex’s window like the many times before. He climbs the tree and pulls open the window that he left unlocked the many times that he has been in Alex’s room. Almost falling out of the tree and cutting himself a few times he was able to get the window open. As the window was opened Alex was awoken by the strange noise. Alex’s anxiety was building, scared of what was happening. He thought that he was just seeing something. “Ouch” Charlie yelped as he fell into Alex’s bedroom. Before Charlie was able to recover he was hit with a textbook. “What the fuck” Alex says as he turns on the lights to see his boyfriend on the floor in pain. “Alexxxx, why did you hit meeee” Charlie whines on the floor. “I don’t know, maybe because you just crawled through my window at midnight!” Alex whisper shouted not wanting to wake his parents, who he isn’t even sure if home. 

Alex crouches down to help Charlie up and sits him down on the bed. Alex quickly notices the alcohol on his breath and the scratches on his arms. “Charlie are you drunk!?” Alex asks in frustration. “No……” Charlie lies scared of Alex being mad at him. Alex walks out of the room to return with a first aid kit to tend to Charlie’s wounds. He takes out an alcohol swab and unwraps it. “This is going to sting a bit,” Alex warns. “Owww’ Charlie flinches as the swab touches the open wound. “Don’t be such a baby, you’re the quarterback you can take a lot more than just a little cotton swab” Alex quips back. Alex still does feel guilty for hurting his boyfriend like this. Alex brings up Charlie's arm and puts a small kiss on the wound. “Better” Alex asks with genuine concern. “My lips hurt a little too…” Charlie says instead of responding. Alex rolls his eyes, but leans slowly and quickly pecks Charlie’s lips. Charlie pouts and is about to say something until Alex cuts him off. “So tell me again why you were climbing through my window?” Alex said sternly. “I just missed you, and my teammates were making fun of me for calling you so much so I thought I would come here instead” Charlie said slightly dejected. “Wait, but you had no idea I was even home, what would you have done in my room?” Alex said with extreme curiosity. Charlie looked away, not wanting to answer, but Alex grabbed him by the face to make him look at him. “I was just gonna lay in your bed and act like you were here…” Alex saw how sad his boyfriend looked at the moment. He knew that he missed him, but he didn’t expect this much. He couldn’t stay mad at Charlie anyways, so instead he pulled him into a hug. 

Alex helped Charlie get undressed and put him under the covers. Alex turned off the light and got into bed next to his boyfriend. Charlie threw his arms around Alex, while Alex leaned his head on Charlie’s. “So why are you drunk?” Alex asks as Charlie snuggled closer to Alex. ``Football team. Party. Girl flirted with me. Drinking game.” Charlie said without opening his eyes. “Did you say a girl flirted with you?!?” Alex said while almost jumping out of the bed. “Uhhh….yeah” Charlie said nervously, never having seen his boyfriend this jealous. “Charles Hayden Brixton St. George if you ever let a girl flirt with you again I will put a leash on you,” Alex basically yelled. “So what i'm hearing is that I can flirt with guys?” Charlie said with an innocent voice that pissed Alex off even more. “I will buy the muzzle too” Alex said glaring at his boyfriend. Charlie started to whimper and Alex put a small kiss on his head. Alex couldn’t stay mad at Charlie, but he could at least pretend to be. He closed his eyes and slowly started drifting off into a blissful sleep. He really did love Charlie, and he knew that he loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think I would love the feedback, and to know if you would want to read more of these.


End file.
